


An Old, Married Man

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Beaches, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JB is such a softy omg, Love, Married Life, Seaside, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: It's too hot to sleep in yours and JB's new home. Skinny dipping is the ONLY solution obviously. Part two to "Love is the Seventh Wave".





	An Old, Married Man

Jaebum jerked awake as he felt you sharply shove him. 

“Jae, stop crushing me it’s too hot for this I can’t breathe.” You hissed. JB was disoriented from sleep and drenched with sweat but he was aware enough to process your words and shift away from you. It was kind of a habit for him to sleep with you in his arms but as he became more awake he started to notice just how hot he was. 

“Oh Christ, why’d you wake me up it’s so warm in here.” He groaned. 

“You had your whole body on top of me which normally is great Bummie, but I really couldn’t breathe.” You explained. JB just groaned.

You and JB were enjoying your first year together in your seaside home. The first winter and spring had flown by in a haze of precious memories. Days filled with exploring the surrounding area and beach, with the fun of setting up your little house. 

But now it was summer, and if JB hadn’t been thinking of the lack of air conditioning, and the poor air circulation in the cramped, old structure before, he was definitely thinking of it now. 

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the clammy feeling of the sheets. You sat up suddenly making a frustrated noise. 

“What’s wrong?” JB asked, opening one eye. He watched your silhouette in the pale, moonlight coming through the bedroom window. 

“It’s too hot to sleep.” You whined. 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I talked with the towns people and they told me there’s only about two weeks of weather like this and then it usually goes back to normal.” JB reassured you. He reached out to stroke your shoulder, but recoiled when he felt how sweaty you were. 

“That’s great, but it’s too hot to sleep right NOW.” You said.

Just try to get some sleep.” He encouraged, closing his eyes again. He felt you lie back down and thought you were listening to him, but then he felt you poke his side with your finger. 

“Jaebummie?” You whispered.

“WHAT?” Said JB significantly.

“Oh, don’t be angry Jae, I just had an idea.” You said apologetically. JB rolled over so he was on top of you again. 

“And what was that idea?” He asked.

“Let’s go skinny dipping.” You smirked.

“Right now?” Said JB blankly. 

“Yes it’ll help us cool off.” You explained. JB rolled off of you.

“It’s two in the morning.” He said slowly. 

“Yeah and?” You said impatiently. 

“It’s too late to go outside, and we can’t go skinny dipping what if someone sees us?” JB yelped. You sniffed. 

“I really can’t believe this. My husband has already become a boring, old married man.” You sighed. JB snorted. 

“Am I doomed to a life of monotony and joyless goings-on for the rest of my once promising life?” You asked dramatically. 

“I see you’ve been reading too many novels again.” Said JB mercilessly. 

“You’re such a cruel husband to me.” You said more dramatically, and then you stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Asked JB, worried that he had actually hurt your feelings by mistake.

“I’m going skinny dipping.” You laughed. 

“You can’t be naked out there.” Said JB firmly. You just laughed again.

“Well then you’ll just have to catch me then.” You said before running out of the room. JB stared at the bedroom door you just disappeared through. 

“Oh brother.” He muttered before launching himself out of bed and running after you. 

He found the t-shirt you had been sleeping in, tossed in the flowerbed outside and he rolled his eyes before picking it up. He sprinted down to the beach, beads of sweat rolling down his face in the sticky air. He finally saw your head bobbing up in down in the water as he stood at the edge. He gulped.

“You really are crazy you know that?” He said watching you. 

“Jaebum, I am NOT! I was just hot.” You protested.

“Are you really naked in there?” He asked curiously. 

“You’re holding my clothes right now aren’t you?” You asked mischievously. “Now strip!” You ordered looking smug. 

“I can’t believe this.” JB muttered before pulling his shirt off over his head. You started squealing. “Cut that out!” JB said in embarrassment. He looked around quickly then tugged his boxers down before running into the water as fast as he could. 

“Jae, I swear no one is out here!” You laughed.

“What if there IS?” Said JB wading towards you.

“So what should we do?” You asked innocently. 

“C’mere.” JB grumbled making grabbing motions towards you, but you giggled and swam away under the water. “Get back here!” JB whined. The cool water had revived him and now he was just hyper aware of the fact that you were naked in the water with him. You popped up a few feet away from him laughing. 

“Oh my gosh there’s a nude man in the water over here, someone help!” You shrieked. 

“Be quiet, what if someone hears you!” JB hissed. You swam closer to him, and when he tried to back away you put your arms around him and looked up into his eyes. 

“Hi.” You said happily. 

“You don’t think really think I’m a boring, old married man right?” Said JB nervously. You reached up to brush the hair away from his sweaty forehead. 

“Maybe.” You mused. “But you also do whatever I ask, so I don’t mind.” You cooed before kissing him sweetly. JB just hummed in content. He grabbed your hips suddenly, yanking you closer to him while you let out a noise of surprise.

“JB, what - ?” 

“I’ll show you a boring, old married man!” He growled before pouncing on you, and you squealed in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my sequel of sorts to another one of my fics "Love is the Seventh Wave." Looks like I just had to keep torturing myself in seeing what sort of married guy JB would be oh god. Hope you liked it!


End file.
